


Duras lecciones

by RioluZX



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Animal Strife, Español, Furry, M/M, Sexo, Urination, Yaoi, peticion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Tras haberse acostado con el lider de la banda "Wild side" Steve se siente algo usado, mas que nada por la reputacion de mujeriego del conejo Sean, descargando su rabia en sus canciones y el trago conoce a cierta gata que puede tener una idea de como castigar a ese hombre.Basado en el comic Animal Strife





	Duras lecciones

**Author's Note:**

> https://tapas.io/series/Animal-Strife?fbclid=IwAR3t43Xzh-R82Ixe46CzWxJqUm1PZ8n9YiD47H_0YIi05kuX28tqXkv0vCY
> 
> Link del comic

Gritos de emoción de la gente, las paredes donde el sonido rebotaba, el suelo vibrando por las bocinas que aumentan el volumen y el público pisotea acorde a este, aumentando el estruendo mientras elevan sus puños ante los poderosos acordes de la banda en escena, más bien, lo hacen por quien sienten la mayor emoción ahí presente, un carnero de color rojo, su cabello negro se agitaba de vez en cuando mientras tocaba su guitarra, su instrumento y la mejor terapia existente para él, no solo porque le dejaba descargar sus emociones, sino que se las dejaba saber a todo el mundo de un modo artístico, en esta ocasión, cada acorde reflejaba lo mismo, Ira, frustración, violencia, cosas que para mantener el nombre de su banda no podía dejar libre ahora, pero que aun así, a la gente a quien tocaba era un alimento que solo los beneficiaba. Cuando la canción termino la gente gritaba por mas, sin embargo sus compañeros deseaban refrescar la garganta y dejar pasar al siguiente grupo, el carnero se apartó de ellos, aun tocando no era ni la mitad de lo que necesitaba descargarse, se acercó a la barra del lugar, pidiendo algo para beber lo trago apenas lo tuvo enfrente, golpeando la mesa con sus dedos, buscando calma que sabría no encontraría.

-Hey-una voz hizo su mirada irse de reojo, era una gata, su pelaje era de color castaño algo claro al igual que su cabello, largo y recogido en una trenza que pasaba sobre su hombro, entre estos se veían mechones rosados, seguramente algún tinte, lucia realmente atractiva para estar en un bar, su parte superior era una playera rosada de mangas cortas, un escote que mostraba su busto no tan abultado pero atractivo, su abdomen estaba al descubierto, su parte inferior era una falda pero se veían unas calzas bajo esta que llegaban sobre la rodilla para terminar en unos zapatos de tacón, por ultimo sus ojos, eran de un verde intenso, casi hipnótico, ella le veía con una sonrisa bastante relajada para un lugar como el que estaban-¿Está ocupado?-le cuestiono señalando el asiento junto a él.

-Si, por el hombre invisible, ¿te molesta?-gruño a modo de respuesta mientras alzaba su mano queriendo beber más.

-Ohh así que disfrutando compañía masculina por lo que veo-sonrió jugando con uno de sus mechones mientras el carnero apretaba el vaso molesto por esa respuesta-Te vi en escena, parece que tu emoción aun no disminuye, eso es bueno-sonrió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y alzaba su mano para pedir un trago.

El carnero no dijo palabra más, simplemente bebió dos tragos más sin saber si su banda le llamaba, no le interesaba realmente, aun así le resultaba algo incómodo su compañía, esta revisaba su celular con calma, cuando se daba cuenta que la miraba le sonreía, en señal de que no le molestaba, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, se estaba relajando un poco y suspiro pensando que no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Que hace aquí una chica como tú?-ni siquiera sabía para que preguntaba, quizás estaba aburrido.

-No mucho, queriendo disfrutar algo de música, debo decirlo, eres bueno......etto-murmuro ella desviando la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Steve-suspiro algo molesto de que no supiera su nombre pero que aun así le alagara-Steve Ra-sin embargo se vio interrumpido cuando ella apoyo sus dedos en sus labios.

-Sin apellidos guapo, debes aprender a mantener el misterio-sonrió ella mientras este la miraba intrigado-En cuanto a mí, mi nombre es Irina, pero mis amigos me dicen Rose-dijo con calma mientras le extendía la mano.

-"¿Qué clase de sobrenombre es ese?"-pensó mientras notaba como esta lo miraba, correspondió el gesto de igual modo mientras esos ojos verdes parecían ver a través de él.

-¿Que tanta es?-murmuro mientras el inclinaba la cabeza-La ira que llevas dentro y expresabas al tocar, ¿es por una discusión?-cuestiono sin poder evitar sonar interesada y al carnero eso le incómodo.

-No, solo es....una decepción-murmuro mientras alzaba su mano pidiendo otro trago y esta lo veía de reojo, queriendo más detalles-No sé si llamarla amorosa o sexual, al parecer el me rechaza por los dos-susurro mientras abría los ojos de golpe, sabiendo que se había delatado de más al decir que era un hombre por decir "el".

-Mmm ¿es un conejo blanco que usa playera musculosa y tiene aretes en su oreja izquierda?-murmuro ella mientras bebía su trago con calma.

-Si ¿por qué?-

-Está viéndonos-dijo señalando con uno de sus dedos, Steve no dudo en voltear la mirada, en una de las esquinas se podía ver al causante de esa intensa emoción, se encontraba de brazos cruzados hablando con Marcus, su vocalista, al menos eso parecía pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ambos, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que lo descubrieron donde desvió su mirada enfocándose en su amigo.

-Agg ¿cuánto lleva aquí?-gruño molesto de que no pudiera descansar de su presencia ni siquiera estando en un agujero como lo era ese lugar.

-Desde mitad del show, no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde entonces-respondió ella con calma mientras el carnero gruñía dando la espalda y buscando con su mirada que romper-¿Un acosador?-murmuro ella por su reacción.

-Pues-

-Hey linda-el carnero fue interrumpido cuando un perro se acercó a ellos, uno más alto que ambos y con unos músculos definidos, quizás algo exagerados pero aun con apariencia de semental-¿Quieres acompañarme a mí y a mis amigos?, ¿quizás ver que tan gata eres?-sonrió el señalando a otros dos perros de menor tamaño en una esquina alzando sus tragos hacia ella.

-Estoy acompañada-respondió de modo firme y disgustada mientras acariciaba uno los anillos en su dedo sin mostrar interés en el.

-¿Por quién?, ¿por esta basura?-gruño volteando la mirada al carnero y sin dudarlo lo empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo-Ja, tienes pésimo gusto cariño-se reía este señalando a Steve, aquel gesto había atraído la atención de algunos, más de cierto conejo que sintió su sangre arderle de igual manera que al carnero.

-Maldito-gruño levantándose dispuesto a darle pelea pero este alzo su puño mostrando que no dudaría en golpearlo lo que lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

-Crees que me puedes ganar, jajá.....Jajajaja, JAJAJAJA-su risa ya no parecía de un borracho, menos de un maniaco, sino que era una forzada pero bastante fuerte que atrajo la atención.

Se sujetó el abdomen mientras su risa seguía resonando en el lugar, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, la gente comenzó a verlo algo atemorizada, era un extraño ataque de risa, uno intenso pues termino en el suelo, golpeándolo con los puños mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez más y más rojo, la sorpresa y risas de la gente llegaron al ver como su pantalón ajustado se había humedecido, las risas lo habían llevado a orinarse, Steve noto como la gata a su lado se había levantado, no había notado hasta ahora pero uno de sus anillos estaba abierto y tenía una punta filosa, una que estaba manchada de sangre y se hacía una idea de que había pasado, esta llego frente al perro cruzada de brazos, disfrutando al parecer como se retorcía y este extendía su mano, como pidiendo ayuda.

-Buenas noches, cretino-gruño antes de darle una patada en el rostro, no solo rompiendo su nariz y mandíbula en el proceso sino que dejándolo inconsciente, hubo un extraño silencio en el lugar, los compañeros de aquel perro llegaron, gruñendo hacia ella-¿Quieren terminar como el?-cuestiono meciendo su cola elegantemente, estos entendieron que fue la causante y se restringieron de cualquier acción-Entonces largo-les ordeno molesta y estos cargando a su compañero se retiraron.

-"Wow"-pensó Steve impresionado mientras ella acomodaba su trenza sobre su hombro, volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado-¿Cómo lo?, Tu hiciste, eso fue-titubeaba sin saber cómo expresarse en esos momentos ante lo que había presenciado.

-Veneno-respondió ella mientras se quitaba su anillo, lo guardaba en el bolsillo y sacaba uno idéntico para colocárselo-Una chica debe estar preparada-le sonrió mientras este entendía que ella no era nada inocente, quizás si pertenecía a un lugar como este.

-¿Que paso aquí?-volteo la mirada viendo a Natasha acompañada de Marcus

-Estoy bien-les dijo para calmarlos mientras su relajamiento duro poco notando a cierto conejo blanco acercarse a ellos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la gata que sonrió teniendo una idea.

-Lo lamento Steve, tendremos que dejar nuestra charla para otro día-menciono ella mientras fingía revisar su celular-¿Quizás en una cita?-le propuso viéndolo de un modo seductor, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los 4.

-Ahh-titubeo notando como ella le guiñaba un ojo, pudo sentir una presencia detrás de él y creyó entender cuál era su propósito-Cuenta conmigo, ¿mañana te parece bien?-sonrió mientras creía sentir al demonio cerca suyo.

-Lo esperare con ansias-sonrió escribiendo su número en un papel para entregárselo, al pasar a su lado beso su mejilla y se despidió del grupo, sabiendo que la seguían más de uno con la mirada por como meneaba sus caderas y cola de modo casi hipnótico.

-Oh si Steve, anotaste con una belleza, ¡eres todo un conquistador!-le felicitaba Marcus abrazándolo por el hombro mientras Natasha le daba unas palmadas, este solamente sacaba pecho para presumir, miro de reojo en una dirección notando que cierto conejo ya no estaba presente, suspiro pensando que no tenía caso preocuparse, menos cuando su banda indico que debían volver a escena.

El resto del tiempo se dedicó a tocar, aun cuando parte de su ira se había ido no significaba que sus acordes perdieran su atractivo, incluso estos estaban más fluidos e intensos que antes, para su banda fue una buena noche, al momento de retirarse la gente estaba hablando de buena manera de ellos, sabía que eso sería una clave que les ayudaría a ascender en la escalera de la fama, se despidió de sus compañeros, Marcos y Natasha iban por dirección contraria, aun a altas horas de la noche no se preocupaba, no era la primera ni la última vez que se iba solo y confiaba en sí mismo para defenderse, sin embargo entre más calles iba pasando sentía que alguien lo seguía, la respuesta llego cuando se tuvo que detener en un semáforo.

-¿Para qué le haces falsas ilusiones a la pobre chica?-ni siquiera tuvo que voltear la mirada para saber quién era, simplemente apretó el puño deseando que el color cambiara pronto-Vamos, es bastante feo que juegues con alguien así, todos saben que eres gay-ante ese comentario miro de reojo molesto al conejo blanco que tenía un gesto burlón en su rostro.

-Oh, hola Sean, no te había visto-dijo con un tono desinteresado notando claramente como este se ponía tenso por un instante-Si le echaste el ojo mala suerte, ya me escogió a mí, no deberías intentar algo, quizás termines como ese sujeto, orinándote en los pantalones frente a todos-menciono de modo burlón mientras el semáforo cambiaba y el no dudaba en avanzar, siendo seguido por él.

-Sea lo que haya hecho, no es legal en una pelea-gruño mientras el carnero rodaba la mirada mostrando su falta de interés -Además, no necesito a una gata, puedo conseguir la chica que quiera con mis encantos-dijo mientras hacía flexionar su brazo, dando a destacar sus músculos de los cuales estaba orgulloso.

-Pero no el chico que quieres-mencionó haciendo que este casi tropezara por el comentario, abrió la boca para negarlo pero este finalmente lo miro deteniéndose-Sino es así, ¿por qué otro motivo estarías aquí?, es más, ¿por qué otro motivo me seguirías a mí?-cuestiono con su ceja alzada notando las orejas del conejo frente a él ponerse tensas.

-Ahhh...estaba por el vecindario-

-Mentira-

-Mi perro se perdió por aquí-

-No tienes mascota-

-Uhhh....¿soy un alcohólico metalero?-

-Afff-suspiro mientras se quedaba pensativo, nuevamente la ira que le generaba ese sujeto estaba llegando a su cabeza, aun así sonrió viéndolo de reojo-Bueno, al menos me viste anotar con alguien, espero no te pongas celoso-dijo de modo burlón mientras ahora era el conejo quien se mostraba molesto.

-¿C-Celoso?, ¿de ti?, jamás-gruño cruzado de brazos.

-Más de ella, después de todo, ella ya tiene una reservación conmigo-

-Ja, como si pudieras acostarte con ella-se burló Sean siendo desafiado con la mirada por el carnero.

-Pues no tuve problemas en meterme contigo-dijo mientras este se ponía tenso por unos instantes-Asi que si ella quiere llevarme a la cama, yo la seguiré con gusto-dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse.

No pudo llegar a moverse cuando sintió una mano sujetar con fuerza su brazo, lo llevo a la pared más cercana, Steve reacciono y le aparto con su codo, dispuesto a alejarse, terminando ambos forcejeando pero siendo Sean el dominante cuando le torció el brazo tras la espalda, maldiciones salían del carnero, el conejo las ignoraba mientras su mano libre comenzaba a hurgar en sus bolsillos, al no encontrar algo en la chaqueta de este bajo a los pantalones, su mano delineaba la cintura de este sin poder ver donde estaban los bolsillos por la oscuridad, tampoco sabía dónde estaba lo que buscaba, cuando movió su mano un poco más noto como el carnero se ponía tenso y dejaba de resistirse.

-...No tengo bolsillos traseros-Sean abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de donde estaba apoyada su mano, froto la zona unos momentos más, se quedó en silencio y se acercó a su oreja.

-Lo sé-susurro mientras apretaba esa zona, un gemido de sorpresa salió de los labios de Steve, Sean tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al imaginar esa suavidad, trayendo placenteros recuerdos, aflojo un poco su agarre, apego su pecho a la espalda de este, queriendo que sintiera su musculatura pero este había reaccionado e intentaba liberarse, sabía que debía darse prisa, más si alguien llegaba a verlos pero parecía que nadie se asomaba por ese lugar.

-H-Hey ¡estamos en vía publica!-gimoteo por como la mano del conejo paso hacia adelante, Sean le acaricio la entrepierna, haciendo que este se mordiera el labio y el conejo se molestó consigo mismo, estaba cayendo nuevamente, estaba reaccionando por ese guitarrista y mordió su oreja suavemente como castigo.

-Es tu culpa-gruño sintiéndose frustrado, inhalo su aroma con fuerza, suspirando mientras su temperatura subía, el carnero era su presa, desde la última vez lo era y debía seguir siéndolo, empujo su cadera, dejo que sintiera cierto bulto en su parte posterior, un mensaje silencioso mientras sus dedos entraron en el bolsillo y sonrió, saco un pedazo de papel donde estaba anotado un número y finalmente lo soltó.

-Devuélvemelo-gruño Steve masajeando su mano algo adolorida, noto como el conejo sonreía y ante su mirada lo arrugo para metérselo en la boca-¡¿Es enserio?!-grito enfadado por como este lo masticaba rápidamente y se lo tragaba.

-Supongo que no te acostaras con nadie-dijo sintiendo que ya había ganado, este gruño apretando los dientes antes de mostrarse confundido por como Sean se acercó, teniendo sus cuerpos casi apegados-Aunque sabes, eso puede cambiar ahora-una expresión picara estaba en su rostro, una clara invitación que fue entregada antes por el modo que lo acariciaba, la expresión de Steve se suavizo, el cuerpo del conejo se tensó cuando este rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-Conejo celoso-susurro seductoramente, Sean sonrió pensando que eso era un sí, se relamió los labios ante la cercanía, extendió sus manos dispuesto a tocar ese cuerpo que lo llamaba pero entonces el carnero le dio un golpe en el abdomen, tomándolo desprevenido, haciendo que soltara una bocada de aire que este aprovecho para darse a la fuga maldiciendo a lo alto su nombre, Sean se quedó viéndolo, suspiro tocando su abdomen y se apoyó en una pared cercana dándole un golpe.

-...Rayos-gruño masajeando su entrepierna, estaba duro, que no fuera un sumiso, que le diera pelea y se intentara hacer respetar, todo eso le encendía más de lo que quería admitir, se mordió un dedo, esta noche su castigo seria quedar frustrado-Carnero bobo....¿por qué no dijiste que si?-bufo sabiendo que esta noche su mano debería resolver su problema, no tenía caso seguir a Steve, para empezar él vivía hacia el otro lado, comenzó a andar molesto pero aliviado de saber que había evitado esa reunión.

Claro que lo que él no sabía, era que el número ya había sido registrado.

*******************

Había sido citado a las 3 en un lugar que no acostumbraba, un café, no uno exactamente elegante pero aun así que no encajaba nada con su imagen, menos con su modo de vestir y por eso la gente lo veía de reojo, miro su celular, había llegado 5 minutos tarde y ella lo estaba aún más, pensó en cancelar todo esto, pero si lo hacia sentía que cierto conejo ganaría, eso no estaba en sus planes para nada así que tuvo que forzarse a ser paciente.

-Steve-una voz llamo su atención, aquella gata finalmente aparecía, llevaba puesta unas gafas oscuras, una blusa que aun cuando cubría su pecho dejaba su abdomen expuesto, en esta ocasión usaba unos pantalones y el conjunto destacaba su figura, atrayendo más de una mirada sobre ella tanto de hombres como mujeres-Disculpa la tardanza, tuve que ir a cambiarme ropa-sonrió quitándose los lentes para verlo directamente.

-No hay problema, ¿entramos?-cuestiono señalando el lugar y esta asintió, una mesa algo apartada en una de las zonas externas, ambos protegidos de los rayos del sol por un parasol en medio de la mesa, un atmosfera más relajada que era todo lo opuesto a cómo iba Steve-"Quizás debí esforzarme más"-pensó sintiendo que lucía como un bicho raro en el lugar, suspiro tomando un menú buscando algo que llegara a animarle, mas sin embargo ella lo tomo suavemente y se lo arrebato.

-Yo invito-le dijo mientras alzaba su mano para llamar al trabajador, este casi babeo al verla, se excusó y aclarando la garganta anoto lo que la gata señalaba en el menú, apenas se quedaron a solas ella fijo sus ojos verdes en él, nuevamente sentía que podía ver a través de él y se quedó en espera de que dijera algo-Aun veo ira en ti, más bien, siento que paso algo que te gusto pero más que nada, te molesto-murmuro apoyándose en su mano mientras el carnero se quedaba tenso un momento, mas sin embargo nunca lo negó.

-Es una larga historia, no del tipo que uno dice en estos lugares-murmuro viendo la soda y la gran copa de helado que el mesero les dejo a ambos, gruño dispuesto a quejarse por la tontería tan colorida que le habían traído, aunque tras probarla decidió cerrar la boca pues era deliciosa.

-Bueno, tengo algo de tiempo y dos buenos oídos, ¿te parece intercambiar historias?, porque no eres el único que ha tenido acosadores o cretinos-sonrió ella complacida de que al carnero le gustara el postre aunque no lo dijera.

-Mmm ¿Por qué no?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ya le había contado a su banda el asunto, decirle a una persona mas no haría diferencia para él.

******5 minutos después******

-Mmm ya veo-murmuro Irina tras haberse terminado el relato y con un movimiento de su muñeca mecía los hielos de su bebida-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-cuestiono mientras este la miraba-¿Cuándo perdiste tus bolas?-bufo claramente molesta.

-A que te-

-Tengo amigas que lloran menos que tú, un poco más y parecerás una perra-palabras algo hirientes pero más que nada molestas mientras veía como ella bebía su trago con calma.

-Tsk, como sea, no es tu asunto-murmuro molesto mientras se tragaba el resto de su soda.

-Solo sé que no intentaste defenderte, dejaste que su versión fuera la única versión, en otras palabras, quedaste como la puta a la que se le puede ocultar y ayer, a escondidas de todos quiso hacerlo de nuevo y casi cediste-dijo esta mientras que Steve apretaba el vaso de su soda sintiendo cada palabra golpear su cerebro.

-No es mi culpa que sea bueno en la cama-gruño a lo bajo pero que aun así llego a oídos de ella-Como sea, lo haga o no el ya estableció las reglas del juego, ¿qué otra cosa puedo esperar?-bufo sabiendo que ayer casi había cedido pero se mantuvo firme al final.

-Es por que no te haces respetar, si se metió contigo, debes hacerle ver que se metió y ahora no saldrá hasta que tú quieras-comenzó a decir mientras pedía otra bebida más-Muéstrale que tiene sus consecuencias jugar contigo-dijo mientras su expresión era bastante seria.

-¿Y cómo se supone que hago eso?, me dobla en fuerza y cuerpo-gruño mientras que la gata movía su cola suavemente.

-Oh mi querido Steve, no todas las venganzas son de fuerza bruta.....mmm no es tanto venganza, es más, una lección, una que créeme que no podrá olvidar-dijo con una sonrisa que no reflejaba ninguna inocencia y que al carnero le gustaba.

-Una lección ¿eh?-murmuro sin poder evitar estar interesado en lo que decía ella, una sonrisa algo maligna era la que adornaba el rostro de ambos, como si ya compartieran una conexión.

-Esto es lo que hice con uno de mis ex-comenzó a relatar la gata mientras el camarero se acercaba ahora asustado a la mesa de ambos.

******

Nuevamente les tocaba hacer acto de presencia en un lugar, sin embargo este era ligeramente mejor que el anterior, un pequeño paso, pero un paso a fin de cuentas, con escuchar los gritos de la gente Steve sabía que todo iba pasando bien, su mirada recorría al público y entre todos dos orejas blancas le llamaron la atención, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sin perder su concentración seguía tocando hasta que finalmente el vocalista dejo de cantar, la gente movía el puño en señal de gusto, su grupo dejo el escenario para ir a una mesa, cuando iba a sentarse miro de reojo en una dirección, notando a Sean viéndolo, siendo malo para disimularlo, el carnero vio a su grupo, ellos asintieron y suspirando decidió acercarse a él.

-¿Vas a estar ahí como un acosador toda la noche?, o simplemente moverás tu trasero a nuestra mesa para dejar de parecer un raro-gruño Steve al acercarse al conejo que estaba cruzado de brazos, este recorrió el lugar con la mirada, fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba en realidad-Muévete-le dijo señalando con su pulgar que le siguiera, este sonrió pensando que estaba extrañando su compañía, se hizo un poco de rogar pero termino siguiéndolo al final.

-Me encanta la fama que andan consiguiendo chicos, ayuda también al nombre de Wild Side-fueron las palabras de Sean al llegar a la mesa de estos, los integrantes lucían calmados, seguro disfrutando su buena actuación y el conocía ese sentimiento, después de una leve charla comenzaron a beber, les platicaba de sus integrantes, debía llevarse bien con ellos a final de cuenta, no era algo complicado realmente, cuando bebió una cerveza que iba a elegir el carnero cerro los ojos con fuerza, esa sin duda era barata por su sabor amargo, pero alcohol era alcohol a final de cuentas.

-Mmm.....Ahh-susurro tocándose la cabeza, apenas había bebido tres de esas cosas y ya comenzaba a sentirse algo mal.

-¿Ocurre algo Sean?-cuestiono Natasha tocando su mano y este la aparto suavemente, sintiendo el lugar girarle un poco.

-Solo algo mareado....quizás me excedí un poco con el ejercicio hoy - susurro creyendo que le había afectado su tolerancia al alcohol, 

-Quizás debas ir a recostarte, si alguien aquí te ve débil sería muy mala suerte-menciono Marcus sabiendo que más de una persona veía a su grupo como una presa en aquel bajo lugar.

-Supongo-murmuro sabiendo que si llegaba alguien de su banda rival no sería de mucha pelea-Tu-dijo señalando al carnero-acompáñame-le indico levantándose.

-Ehhh ¿por qué yo?-se quejó mientras sus compañeros intentaban no reírse.

-Porque mi noche ya se arruino así que ahora arruinare la tuya, vamos-gruño indicándole con su dedo que lo siguiera, si llegaba a tambalearse o vomitar al menos confiaba que el carnero lo cubriría o le ayudaría al menos a hacerlo a escondidas.

-Pero.....bien bien, vuelvo en un rato-bufo haciendo un leve puchero mientras caminaba a la salida con Sean, aun así volteo a ver a su banda y les guiño un ojo con una malévola sonrisa.

-Todo acorde al plan-sonreía Marcus intentando no reírse aun por si el conejo llegaba a voltear la mirada hacia ellos.

-Seguro asi aprende a no meterse con alguien de nuestra banda-sonreía Natasha jugando con su lata viendo a ambos ya salir del lugar, ambos estallaron en risas, ansiosos de enterarse al día siguiente como termino todo.

******

Un suave lugar, una fragancia agradable, la seda de la cama, el colchón como un nido de plumas de alta clase, suspiro de alivio y se acomodó en la almohada de malvavisco, era sin duda una zona maravillosa, un lujo digno de un alfa como el, un macho donde podría traer a sus hembras, acompañarles a descansar y divertirse con su cuerpo .....¿desnudo?, ese pensamiento hizo que Sean abriera los ojos, su primera reacciono fue notar que si estaba como nació, con su gran pedazo de macho entre las piernas, sin embargo eso paso a segundo plano, estaba en una cama tamaño rey, las cortinas estaban abiertas, por la ventana entraba una agradable brisa y el lugar lucia algo caro, intento levantarse pero no pudo, no podía mover sus extremidades, movió la cabeza y noto claramente que sus manos y pies estaban amarrados por una gruesa soga a los cuatro extremos de la cama.

-¡¿Que paso aquí?!-grito molesto y algo asustado de saber en qué lio se metió ahora de borracho, volteo la mirada a la puerta que se abrió y noto a Steve con una bolsa en su mano.

-Oh, ya despertaste, pensé que tenía más tiempo-bufo mientras dejaba la bolsa en una silla cercana y le sonreía al conejo.

-¡Steve tienes muchas explicaciones que dar!-gruño intentando levantarse aun sabiendo que era inútil por cómo estaba bien sujeto-¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿por qué estoy mojado?, ¿por qué estoy desnudo?, ¿por qué estoy atado en la cama?-sus preguntas iban a seguir pero el otro se acercó sujetándole los labios.

-Tu dijiste que estabas mareado, no quisiste ir a casa, no podíamos ir a la mía, te propuse un motel, dijiste que te sentirías como una puta y te traje a un hotel, vomitaste en tus ropas, las puse a lavar, te di una ducha y te tire a la cama, esa es la historia-respondió con una calma nada particular de él.

-¿No crees que te falto algo?-murmuro con la ceja alzada mientras este se frotaba el mentón pensativo-¡¿Por qué estoy atado?!-le grito claramente enfadado de que omitiera la parte más importante.

-Oh, es porque voy a tener sexo contigo-respondió como si fuera obvio, mientras la boca del conejo se abría de la sorpresa el carnero se quitó la playera, arrojándola lejos y viéndolo de un modo seductor, sentándose en la amplia cama y lentamente posicionarse sobre él.

-¡Vete al diablo!, ¡no pienso ser pasivo!-más desesperado y molesto que antes comenzó a mover sus manos, queriendo liberarse, usando la fuerza de sus músculos al igual que piernas pero nada, le debía algo al carnero, el sí sabía hacer nudos.

-Awww que lastima, y yo que extrañaba tanto a tu amiguito-sonrió tocando su pene flácido para acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, notando como este se seguía agitando para liberarse pero el amarre era fuerte, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con la verga de este, la movía de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo como si fuera un juguete y poco a poco noto como se comenzaba a alzar-Ohh, alguien se está animando-sonrió mientras seguía dando pequeños golpes con su dedo.

-¡No lo estoy!-grito poniéndose tenso, noto como este gateaba hacia él, meneando su cadera y ubicándose en su pecho, froto su rostro contra sus pectorales, sonriendo por lo firme y cálido que era, inhalo su esencia masculina, sintiendo que lo provocaba más y comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones, Sean se puso tenso mientras una electricidad le recorría por ello, movió su cuerpo como pudo, intentando evitarlo sin éxito, al carnero le comenzó a gustar jugar con esos lindos botones, dando una suave chupada, acariciándolo con su lengua, turnándose entre ambos hasta sentir algo en su abdomen, al bajar su mirada pudo ver el pene del conejo que se alzaba en toda su gloria-N-No es lo que parece-tartamudeo sin entender como su cuerpo reacciono.

-Pienso que es sexy-sonrió mientras chupaba su pezón, haciendo que se mordiera sus labios, la otra mano se movió para jugar con el otro, apretándolo y siguiendo ese estímulo hasta dejar a ambos levemente irritados.

-"Están sensibles"-pensó el conejo por como la más leve brisa le hacía temblar ligeramente, sintió la respiración del otro contra ellos y casi tuvo que morderse la lengua, casi había soltado un gemido, reaccionando cuando sintió un firme agarre en su entrepierna-No-gruño desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Si-afirmo el otro dándole una húmeda lamida a la punta expuesta, sintiendo claramente como toda aquella extensión de carne le palpitaba al conejo, repitió el mismo proceso dos veces, presiono con su lengua el glande, la zona donde estaba la uretra, estimulándola juguetonamente mientras disfrutaba ver al otro luchar para no gemir, se relamió los labios, beso las bolas de este mientras sus manos iban a terreno no explorado.

-¡Aléjate!-grito desesperado, sintiendo como le masajeaba las nalgas, Steve sonrió, beso ambas y las separo, gracias a la posición pudo verlo, el ano rosado y virgen de Sean, era clásico que un dominante lo fuera, esa zona ya había sido lavada por él, aun si no, él lo habría hecho de todas maneras, saco su lengua delineo suavemente aquel agujero, anunciando lo que haría-No....eso no-susurro y entonces se mordió la lengua, evitando que algún sonido saliera mientras sentía como aquel húmedo musculo masajeaba su ano.

-Mmm nada mal-sonreía mientras seguía masajeando la zona, humedeciéndola, sintiendo como él estaba temblando y no gemía, se contenía pero sus piernas no mentían, las veía temblar, seguramente extrañado por cómo era estimulado en esa zona, eso me gustaba más y alzo la mirada-Relájate-susurro y este lo vio molesto, su lengua comenzó a hacer presiones, cada vez más y más mayores hasta que finalmente su húmedo musculo ingreso en ese agujero virgen.

-¡¡Ahh!!-finalmente un gemido escapo de sus labios, sintiendo como estaba humedeciendo esa zona, como estaba presionando las paredes y noto como pequeñas gotas caían de la punta de su verga, reflejando claramente un éxtasis nuevo.

Las lamidas poco a poco se volvieron chupadas, los estímulos fueron más frecuentes y en cierto punto esa lengua paso a sus bolas, masajeándolas mientras un dedo estimulaba su interior, gemía suavemente, su respiración se estaba agitando, un gruñido de gusto que odio soltar resonó al tocar cierta parte en él, su abdomen se sintió raro y abrió sus ojos atemorizado.

-Oh no-gimoteo sintiendo que otra cosa se estaba acumulando en su pene, una urgencia que debía ser por las cervezas-Detente, Steve detente, es enserio-le pedía desesperado mientras este besaba sus bolas, su mirada mostraba que no lo haría, un segundo dedo entró, vio cómo se intentaba alejar, no lo permitió y entonces presiono con más fuerza-¡¡¡No!!!-grito Sean al no poder contenerlo y entonces un chorro de orina salió de su verga.

Su orgullo se había ido por el retrete, un lugar en el que debería ir su orina, en su lugar esta se encontraba saliendo sin control, como si fuera una fuente para caer sobre su cuerpo, su pelaje se humedeció, sus músculos, su abdomen, parte de su pecho y un sentimiento de alivio y vergüenza le recorría, Steve disfruto esa vista; elevo más la cadera de este, haciendo que parte terminara en su cara, Sean cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que ya no había nada más que hacer solo termino de bañarse en su propia orina, soltando los últimos chorros en su entrepierna y sintiendo un gran ardor por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Es idea mía o te pusiste más duro?-sonreía el carnero mientras Sean desviaba la mirada, noto como Steve le sonreía, sujeto su pene y le dio una sonora chupada donde estaban las ultimas gotas en la punta-Nada mal-sonrió decidiendo darle una recompensa, sujetando esa enorme verga erecta con sus dos manos la condujo a su húmeda cavidad oral, decidido a saborear al conejo que ahora mostraba un nuevo fetiche.

Sean ya no reprimía sus gemidos, estaba derrotado, lo hizo al orinarse frente a él, al gemir de tal manera por tocar su zona trasera, se sentía humillado y al mismo tiempo excitado, pensar que aquel carnero le había hecho todo eso, sabiendo que cuando terminara lo destrozaría a golpes, que se mantenía calmado aun cuando él sabía bien las consecuencias, más que eso, que tenía confianza para hacer todo esto hacia que su corazón latiera frenéticamente, las húmedas estimulaciones lograron arrebatarle el mal humor, incluso sentía que explotaría antes de tiempo mientras toda su dura extensión ingresaba más y más profundo en la boca de Steve.

-Ahh.....mmm trágala toda-ordenó meciendo sus caderas, queriendo sentir más de esa húmeda cavidad, este obedeció haciéndolo más profundo, soltando pequeñas lágrimas en cierto punto, tomando recesos de solo unos segundos para seguir introduciendo y Sean sentía que terminaría en el cielo-"Me la va a comer"-pensó soltando gotas de presemen cuando estuvo directamente en contacto con su garganta, impresionado por las habilidades del carnero, no oculto su placer y comenzó a gruñir de gusto cuando él lo saco y volvió a tragarlo.

-"Mmm.....sabe bastante bien"-pensaba el carnero mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón, ya sin poder reprimir más su erección, comenzando un rápido vaivén de su cabeza, pudiendo sentir el deseo del contrario por una liberación y el sin dudarlo se lo daría, minutos de éxtasis, movientes forzados del conejo al intentar meterla más profundo, disfrutando tener al carnero así, complaciéndolo, finalmente haciéndose cargo de lo que le había provocado saco su lengua, entregándose al orgasmo.

-Ahh-un gruñido y un gemido, ambos reflejando el mismo placer que le daba el vaciarse en su boca, sintiendo como todo ese juego anterior, como todo ese estimulo le había hecho alcanzar un potente orgasmo, uno delicioso que se reflejaba en los chorros calientes de semen que entraban en su boca, Steve sentía que se ahogaría, aun así se mantuvo firme, tragando hasta la última gota, sacando ese enorme pene aun erecto para enseñarle su boca al conejo, mostrando que había tragado todo-Ohh que buena boca tienes-gimió agitado, noto como se subía sobre el viéndolo a los ojos, sonrió de lado, sabiendo que todo lo que le hizo había valido la pena extendió sus labios, sabiendo lo que vendría, mas sin embargo este nunca se acercaba a su rostro.

-¿Esperabas algo?-cuestiono mientras se apartaba de él, Sean vio curioso cómo se levantaba de la cama, una parte del temía que eso fuera el final, no podía dejarlo así por segunda vez, menos cuando su erección era por su culpa....otra vez. El carnero fue hacia su bolsa, los ojos de Sean no pudieron evitar enfocarse en ese buen trasero y entonces volvió a su lado-¿Sabes qué es esto?-le dijo enseñándole un anillo negro de goma que más parecía una liga por su tamaño.

-Ehh no vamos a casarnos ¿verdad?-murmuro algo nervioso por algún motivo, ese algo era la mirada de él.

-Es un anillo para el pene, si se pone en la base pues, tu jugo de hombre no saldrá, no importa cuántos orgasmos tengas-le explicó masajeando con su otra mano el pene aun dispuesto del conejo, relamiéndose los labios estiro suavemente esa goma, paso la punta sin problemas, lo descendió totalmente y finalmente en la base lo soltó.

-Esta....algo apretado-gimoteo Sean sabiendo que era un comentario tonto, lógicamente debía estarlo si era para evitar que acabara tan fácil.

-Es porque la tienes deliciosamente grande-susurro mientras besaba la punta de su pene, Sean no pudo evitar sentir su ego inflarse por ello, finalmente los pantalones del carnero terminaron lejos, el conejo agradeció que no llevara boxers pues su erótico cuerpo desnudo estaba a su alcance, bueno, casi-Mmm hay mucha diferencia-sonrió Steve frotando su pene erecto con el de Sean, el conejo era más grande y grueso pero eso para nada le molesto, apego bien sus bolas a las del conejo, frotándolas entre sin cruzando sus piernas con las de este y entonces comenzó a masturbarlos juntos.

Poco a poco ambos gemían, Sean podía sentir la fricción, algo gay a su idea que estuvieran masturbándose juntos pero no se sentía mal, más bien sentir el mismo la diferencia de tamaños era algo erótico, su cuerpo estaba más sensible y eso era bueno, sus pezones le palpitaban, su entrada se contraía, su pene permanecía como una roca y escuchar en sus orejas los gemidos del carnero, sin duda podía

-Ahh....mmm-gimoteo Steve mientras guiaba el pene del conejo hacia su trasero y lo aprisionaba entre sus nalgas, iniciando una fricción mientras se masturbaba frente a él.

-"No las nalgas"-pensó frustrado mientras veía a este mover su cadera, haciendo que todo su pene se frotara en esa parte que tanto le excitaba del otro.

-Ahh, te siento tan grande.....se siente increíble -gimió moviéndose mas y mas rápido, su mano lo hacía de igual modo, en un movimiento hizo que la punta del pene de Sean tocara su ano, dejo que se frotara contra este, a veces presionaba como si fuera a meterlo, viendo la frustración en el rostro del otro.

-"Quiero meterla"-pensaba Sean agitado, sintiendo como este se colocaba sobre él, meciendo sus caderas-Ahh-un gemido de placer que no se pudo reprimir cuando el carnero se orino en su pecho, no podía ahora negar que le gustaba, incluso usaba todas sus fuerzas para continuar la fricción, sintiendo que acabaría en abundancia nuevamente, más por como ese líquido manchaba su cuerpo ya húmedo.

-Voy a acabar Sean-dulces palabras de Steve que hicieron que aumentará sus movimientos, queriendo que lo hicieran juntos, ser el causante de su orgasmo y tras unos minutos el carnero gimió, eyaculando y manchando su pecho y abdomen en señal de que había perdido al acabar antes, ver esos chorros blancos solamente inflaban su ego como un buen amante.

-¡¡Ahh!!-un gruñido pero para nada de placer, la dulce liberación de Sean había sido anulada, aquel anillo apretaba tanto que todo su jugo de hombre no podía salir, se estaba acumulando y entendió lo que pasaba, no era una sesión de sexo apasionado, salvaje ni nada de eso, era un castigo en un punto que él no tendría protección al haber avanzado hasta ese punto, era un castigo sexual y vio al carnero exigiendo una explicación.

-Ahh..... ¿Cómo se siente que te utilicen Sean?-el carnero tras su orgasmo ahora mostraba claramente una expresión de molestia e ira, el conejo trago con fuerza y no pudo evitar gritar cuando le apretó la punta de su verga que lloraba por ser libre-Espero que recuerdes este sentimiento, porque apenas comenzamos-gruño moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, masturbándolo, como si quisiera exprimirlo pero por ese anillo nada pasaría.

Su pene le estaba doliendo, estaba sufriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos, no esperaba que esa sensación fuera tan frustrante, era peor que dejarlo encendido pues la causa de ese placer, ese deseo estaba sobre él, jugando con su verga como si fuera un juguete, Steve lo miro y lo soltó, sonriendo saco de la bolsa un tubo de lubricante, manchando sus dedos y colocándose entre las piernas del conejo comenzó a introducirlos.

-Ahh.....mmm maldito, no lo Ahh-gimoteo pues había encontrado ese punto bastante rápido, haciéndolo temblar y obligar a relajarse, algo incómodo al sentir esa sustancia pegajosa en su canal anal, sin embargo esos dedos no estuvieron mucho tiempo más, Steve los saco para meter la mano esta vez en la bolsa, sacando un último objeto.

-A los conejos les gustan las zanahorias ¿no?-sonrió mientras le mostraba un objeto sexual en forma de este, un consolador, la punta redonda, algo grueso y largo, no tanto como su pene pero aun así, era algo que iba a entrar en su ano y con ello, sería el fin de su masculinidad.

-¡Steve juro que voy a matarte!-le grito viendo cómo se acercaba con esa cosa, lo baño en el lubricante lentamente, se ubicó entre sus piernas, viendo la expresión tensa y preocupada del conejo que volvía a intentar liberarse con todas sus fuerzas-"Que no lo haga, que no lo haga"-pensó viendo atemorizado como la punta redonda se frotaba en su entrada, el carnero se relamió los labios y entonces finalmente hizo presión.

Su primera vez anal estaba siendo con un consolador, Sean se mordió el labio tan fuerte que pensó que se lo partiría, apenas su agujero comenzó a ser ocupado el resto era empujado, podía sentir ese objeto cubierto en lubricante viscoso abrirlo, al pasar la mitad maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo dolor y humillación, sintiéndose débil por primera vez y abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir que llegaba muy profundo en él, estaba abierto por ese objeto sexual.

-Buen chico-le felicito cuando solamente quedo la base de la zanahoria, sus hojas servían como correa al momento de retirarlo, acaricio sus bolas suavemente, viendo como este lo mataba con la mirada, como lo odiaba en esos momentos, el carnero llevo su dedo a la base de la zanahoria, sonrió y presiono un botón.

-Ohh-la expresión de Sean cambio totalmente y esta vez era de desconcierto, sus gritos de dolor volvieron a salir, se retorcía en su lugar pues aquel objeto estaba vibrando, estimulando su interior una y otra vez sin piedad, intento mover sus piernas, tenía la necesidad de alzarlas, de retorcerlas, lo que fuera para detener esos espasmos en su trasero.

Su pene parecía vibrar también, todo su cuerpo, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba recuperarse, liberarse, vengarse, necesitaba hacer tantas cosas y más aún, necesitaba no rendirse, no ceder a como su cuerpo se adaptaba, como las vibraciones ya no daban dolor sino placer, aquella zanahoria encontró su próstata, el carnero lo arremetía con ese objeto, necesitaba contenerse, debía luchar como siempre lo hacía pero los gemidos no se detenían y su pene le palpitaba en señal de que venía otra vez.

-No.....otra vez-gimoteo sin creer que estaba por acabar nuevamente, movió sus caderas intentando alejarlo, en lugar de eso sentía que volvía a presionarlo contra su próstata, las vibraciones se volvían más intensas, sus músculos anales se tensaban, sus propias paredes anales apretaron el consolador sin querer dejarlo ir y entonces perdió la batalla.

La derrota nunca fue más frustrante, arqueo su espalda mientras otro orgasmo le era negado, uno que al igual que el anterior iba a ser uno intenso y sumamente placentero, en su lugar solo tenía su pene suplicándole que terminara la tortura, que le dejara expulsar su contenido finalmente pero eso no era posible, Steven sonrió mientras dejaba el consolador aun activado, torturando el interior del conejo y se posiciono sobre él.

-Ahora tu serás mi consolador-sonrió frotando el pene hinchado del conejo que no dejaba de temblar, froto la punta en su entrada manchada de lubricante, hizo que lo viera a los ojos y entonces se dejó caer, ambos gimieron del gusto, Sean sentía como las paredes anales del carnero lo aprisionaban, lo apretaban como si quisieran exprimirlo pero por ese anillo era imposible, cuando siguió empujándose hasta la base sintió que enloquecería, como podía tomarlo todo no lo entendía, peor aun cuando lo montaba tan frenéticamente, gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo por mas, guiándolo más y más profundo en él, viéndolo suplicante, una presa expuesta que estaba a su alcance pero no podía hacerlo, un placer que se le había negado, un orgullo de ser el causante de esos gemidos no existía, reacciono ante eso, debía ser el quien causara todo eso, debía ser el quién estuviera arriba, el quien dominara la situación y por todo lo que le quedaba debía hacerlo, sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, su poder, su masculinidad y el deseo finalmente hicieron que sus fuerzas regresaran, sus instintos dominaban, gruñendo aplico todo lo que tenía y finalmente una amarra no pudo contenerlo, teniendo su brazo libre lo movió, rompiendo la cuerda que retenía al otro, el carnero no pudo reaccionar, Sean lo empujo contra la cama estando sobre él, podía golpearlo, podía masacrarlo y humillarlo como este lo había hecho, en lugar de eso sujeto su rostro y lo beso, escuchando su suspiro de sorpresa pero no podía reprimirlo más, desde su primer orgasmo había sentido ese desesperado deseo de saborearlo, de volver a tocar esa lengua rebelde, sentir como se oponía a la suya, como sus labios ardían y su rostro también, sus caderas se movieron recordando en que estaba, destrozo las amarras de sus piernas, obligo al carnero a colocarse en cuatro patas, sujeto sus caderas y esta vez el mismo comenzó a arremeterlo, soltando un grito de placer por volver a estar al mando, estaba tan cerca de acabar pero aun así, estaba dispuesto a acabar como el dominante que era.

-Ahh......mmm-gimoteo Steve el conejo jalo sus cabellos, haciéndole girar su rostro sobre su hombro y sus labios fueron nuevamente tomados por los del contrario, ahogando sus quejidos, entregándose, dejando que se clavara cuanto quisiera, sintiendo que no caminaría y poco le importaba, Sean movió su mano ante la necesidad a su verga, sujeto ese anillo de goma en la base, lo estiro con fuerza, toda la que tenía y lo hizo pedazos, su pene se hincho al estar libre y junto al tercer orgasmo que experimentaba lo expulsó todo de una vez.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!-el verdadero grito de un animal salvaje que alcanzaba liberación, un gran torrente de semen que ingresaba en el interior del carnero que abrió los ojos impresionado cuando sintió como eyaculo en su interior, una carga demasiado grande, tuvo que sujetarse el abdomen por cómo era llenado de la semilla especial del conejo que no dejaba de entrar en él, una abundante carga viscosa y ardiente, no era de extrañar, eran tres orgasmos juntos, eran esos espasmos que el mismo carnero había provocado y ahora debía recibirlos, Sean sentía que iba a llorar de la felicidad, del alivio y sentía el mayor placer de su vida, sintiendo sus chorros salir sin final, su pene palpitar dentro de Steve que no pudo con el estímulo y soltó su cargar en las sabanas, temblando de pies a cabeza por el agradable espasmo que le recorría miro de reojo al conejo, viendo que este también lo había disfrutado bastante.

-Eres....mío-susurro agitado mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, apegándolo mas al suyo mientras dejaba el tiempo pasar y finalmente su orgasmo detenerse, sacando su lengua lamió las mejillas de Steve, sintiendo que era una droga adictiva, algo que su cuerpo exigía y si no lo tenía se volvería loco, alzando su cadera le dio una estocada, escuchando el gemido agudo de sorpresa de este por aquel estimulo, sabiendo que alcanzaba esa zona erótica sin problemas.

-Mmm.....¿aun tienes energía?-gimoteo viéndolo de reojo, el conejo movió su mano, apretando suavemente la entrepierna de este, sintiendo como estaba igual de duro, le hizo acostarse en la cama, aferrarse a él teniendo sus rostros a unos escasos centímetros y coloco las piernas de este en sus hombros, listo para otra ronda, sintió como el carnero movía sus manos, estas llegaban a su trasero y una presionaba aquella zanahoria, haciéndole recordar que aún estaba invadido pero eso solo le hizo gemir.

-Ahh....no subestimes el potencial sexual de un conejo-gruño desafiándolo con la mirada, encontrando en el carnero solo lujuria y una llama de que aceptaba el reto, su mano acaricio su cola, la otra hundió más profundo aquella zanahoria en su interior y sentía que su pene era una roca, lo estaba provocando por mas, un estímulo que hacia arder su pecho ante aquella actitud rebelde, ahora nada le impedía el orgasmo, significaba que vaciaría todo su ser en el interior de su presa-Prepárate-no pudo evitar sonreír mientras movía su cadera con una fuerza descomunal, no iba a contenerse, sabía bien que el podría con todo y era aquello mismo que le impulsaba a usar todas sus fuerzas contra aquel sensual carnero.

Aun si lo escuchaban, aun si lo identificaban, aun si alguien llegara con un arma a la habitación, él no se detendría, no se alejaría del carnero que agudamente gemía su nombre, que lo hacía entrar en un estado de éxtasis y de perversión que el aún no se creía capaz, aun así se hundía con gusto en este, entregándose, aferrándose a él, sintiendo aun las vibraciones en su zona anal que fuera de ser humillantes, solamente le hacían alcanzar orgasmos que le parecían irreales, liberándose sin control en el apretado interior de Steve que parecía pedir más, pedía más por él y solo eso necesitaba saber, pues no era sexo de venganza, no era un castigo el que le daba, lo estaba follando porque le había mostrado que no era una presa cualquiera, Steve se había atrevido a ir a extremos con él, avergonzarlo, tocar zonas prohibidas aun conociendo que podría golpearlo, eso lo respetaba, era eso mismo lo que hacía que no pudiera detenerse ni dejar de estar duro por ese chico, porque esa presa que se opone al depredador es algo raro, algo único y que debía pertenecerle......el carnero debía ser suyo sin importar nada.

Ninguno iba a detenerse, ninguno podía detener ese sentimiento entre los dos.

******  
-Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió-

La banda se encontraba en el garaje de la casa de Marcus, ese día tocaba practicar así que todos estaban arreglando sus instrumentos, Irina había pasado a saludarlos para enterarse de como había procedido el plan, los amigos del carnero ya habían oído todo, se habían muerto de la risa pero estaban orgullosos de su compañero.

-Jeje, es una buena historia, ¿dónde está ahora?-cuestiono la gata ronroneando feliz de vez al otro más relajado.

-Me desperté temprano y lo deje tirado para que pagara la cuenta-sonreía el mientras esta se cubrió la boca para no reírse demasiado fuerte, se escuchó como alguien hacía sonar su garganta, el tema de burla se había asomado por el lugar y sin pedir permiso se acercó a ambos.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-cuestiono notablemente molesto por como ella se abrazaba al brazo de Steve.

-No, la verdad ya me iba-sonrió ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo de modo coqueto al carnero y este le correspondía con el mismo gesto-Nos vemos Steve, gusto en conocerlos-se despidió con la mano de los otros integrantes que correspondieron el gesto mientras veían unos videos en internet buscando ideas para su próxima tocada.

-¿Que hacia aquí?, pensé que no se juntaron-gruño Sean frustrado de que a final de cuentas si hubieran tenido esa cita y fueran tan cercanos.

-Para empezar se llama Rose, es una amiga así que puede venir y juntarse conmigo si quiere-respondió con calma mientras recogía su guitarra para comenzar a afinarla, Sean abrió su boca dispuesto a discutir, en su lugar respiro profundo y se le quedo mirando unos momentos-¿Quieres sentarte?-le pregunto señalando un asiento a su lado.

-"¡No puedo sentarme por tu culpa bastardo!"-pensó molesto y avergonzado de su mismo por esa actitud que había desarrollado ayer, conto hasta 10 y negó con la cabeza-.... ¿Cuándo vas a tocar en algún lugar?-le pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Mmm creo que el sábado en un bar como siempre, pero tu descubrirás donde es sin preguntar, como siempre-dijo este mientras seguía enfocado en su instrumento.

-Quiero que me lo digas tu-dijo cruzado de brazos mientras este le miraba-Lugar, día, hora, quiero que tú mismo me lo digas-le dijo de modo algo exigente.

-Ehh ¿okey?-cuestiono inclinando la cabeza levemente mientras notaba que el otro estaba nervioso, como si peleara consigo mismo.

-Después de eso, si no tienes planes podemos ir a comer algo-murmuro rascándose la nuca suavemente en señal de que estaba incomodo-Ya sabes, somos compañeros de grupo, de esa cosa de terapia y....ya sabes-murmuro sin mirarlo.

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita?-cuestiono Steve notando como las orejas de este se ponían tensas-Pfff me estas invitando a una cita-no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse de esas palabras mientras el conejo esperaba que nadie más lo escuchara.

-No te rías-gruño mirándolo feo, aun así este lo hizo por unos momentos más y su mirada se relajó, esta vez para desviarse, nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, se quedó mirándolo y se froto su codo algo incómodo-Oye-murmuro captando su atención-Si actué o dije algo que no debía después de.....ya sabes-dijo señalándolos a ambos con su dedo y el carnero alzo su ceja curioso de que diría-Si llegue a hacerte sentir mal o usado yo lo......lo-gimoteaba intentando vencer a su orgullo y decirlas, el carnero vio cómo se esforzaba y sonrió tocando su hombro.

-Estas perdonado-sonrió mientras notaba como el conejo suspiro aliviado y veía temeroso de que los otros miembros hubieran visto eso, para su suerte estaban más atentos en una computadora que su charla-Ahora, con respecto a cómo pedirme una cita-dijo sin poder evitar reírse de esas palabras.

-No es una cita, es una reunión de machos-gruño intentando que no sonara tan débil a su gusto.

-Eso suena peor-

-Sí, suena peor-gimoteo dándose cuenta de lo gay que sonaba realmente, 

-Me toca ir a comprar cerveza a la banda, ¿me acompañas?-le propuso dejando su guitarra de lado y guiñando su ojo en señal de que era una excusa para estar solos.

-Tsk bien, pero te cobrare por hacer de guardaespaldas-bufo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y lo seguía.

Steve rodo la mirada pero por esta vez no se molestó, simplemente comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras que de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras, sabía bien como era el conejo, su orgullo, su machismo, su concepto de hombre que no muestra fácilmente sus emociones, aun así lo aceptaba, pues si fuera fácil no le gustaría, además, en el fondo le encantaba verlo esforzarse un poco para no arruinar las cosas con él, fue por eso que no tuvo quejas cuando lo llevo a un callejón, ocultándose de la gente en las calles, siendo acorralado en la pared y siendo sus labios devorados por el otro, como si hubiera esperado mucho por volver a hacerlo, aun así si alguien le preguntaba sabía que él lo negaría todo, lo haría enojar y volverían a tratar el tema.

Sin duda alguna, Sean aprendía del modo difícil.


End file.
